A Semi-Charmed LIfe
by teesloverB01
Summary: In which the merry band of misfit toys trade some stories so Mike gets to know them better. As an added bonus, he also sings them a song.


A/N: Hey, ya'll. I see there's a section for everyone's new favorite USA show. And so, because Aaron Tveit is a god, and everyone on that show is pretty freaking awesome…. here you go.

Disclaimer: Yes, we all know devoted fanboys and fangirls like you and me could never own that which started their new fandoms. So, I own nothing. Not the lyrics, either.

* * *

"Mike! Come on, grab a beer. We're just about to start." Briggs waved him over to their bonfire and scooted closer to Paige to make room for their newest addition.

Mike plopped down in the sand in between him and Johnny, popping the top off his bottle. "About to start what?"

"Well, we know about all of your crazy adventures so far as an undercover agent, but you've barely heard about any of ours. So, it's sharing time!"

"Do we have to do this? I'd really rather stick my head under the sand." Jakes drawled, kicking off his flip-flops.

"Come on, don't be like that, man. It's all in good fun. And it's not like he'll use it against us in any way, right, Mike?" Everyone looked at the rookie expectantly.

"Ehh, no promises."

"Good enough for me, I'll start! I got a new one for you guys." Johnny set his beer down and started spinning his tale. "Ok, so when I started working with the Malaysians, they treated me to dinner to, you know, officially bring me into the fold. It was pretty normal stuff, noodles and _nasi goreng _and_ ayam. _That's fried rice and chicken, by the way. So it was, like, really good stuff, until they started bringing out this other thing. Right in front of me were these platters of this stuff that looked a lot like tofu, but blacker. So, they always have the guest try it first and guess what? Tofu was not tofu. They were these cubes of pork blood."

"Ugh, that's gross!" Sounds of disgust erupted from the group, who looked at their fellow FBI agent like he was crazy.

"In their defense, it actually wasn't that bad. The blood is congealed and cut into cubes, so it was really easy to digest."

"You still ate blood!" Charlie protested, shivering at the thought. "That's worse than the nasty-smelling fruit from yesterday."

"Oh, right! The durian fruit! So after we finished eating, they cut one open. Now, that was my first time ever eating it, but obviously, I had to hide that from them. Anyway, the next day, I was stuck in the bathroom for hours. Did I mention I also ate chicken intestine? Did not sit well with me. But the worst part was that my crap smelled like durian for 2 days! God, it was disgusting."

"Please, spare us the details." Lauren said, looking like she was about to vomit.

"All right, all right. Charlie, you go next." Johnny tipped his bottle towards her, smiling.

"Don't have much of a story, actually. I'll summarize what I remember to you guys. So there was a ship, almost a million dollars worth of coke, a dog, and a bottle of Jagermeister. Somehow, the dog got to the alcohol, and then just like that, we had a drunk dog spilling all the coke into the ocean."

"Oh! Was your guy pissed?" Briggs asked, trying to imagine how that scene would've unfolded.

"Very. It was hilarious!"

"I wanna go next!" Paige exclaimed, raising her hand. "So, I haven't told you guys about this one, yet. So the first couple days I started dating Bobby, he takes me to the karaoke bar we all know and love. Definitely was _not_ in my plans, but what can you do? So we get there, have a couple drinks, and then one of his friends tells me that I should get up on the stage and sing them a song. I mean, I'm trying to get out of it, but the guy won't take no for an answer. He asks me what my favorite song is. So what do I do? I just say the first thing that comes to my head."

"Let me guess, _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun._" Jakes blurts out, pointing a knowing finger at her. "Or, no, I know. _Dancing Queen_."

"You know, in retrospect, those probably would've been the better choice. But no. Instead, I say 'I'm a huge fan of Les Misérables.' Next thing I know, I'm up there singing _I Dreamed a Dream. _And all the boys there are crying and cheering at the same time, then Bobby comes out of the bathroom saying he missed the whole thing. So, being my naturally flirty self, I sing another song just for him. Even dedicate it to him. And as we all know, nothing happened that night."

Laughter surrounded the group at their friend's expense. "Oh, how I wish I'd been there to see that. So what song did you sing for him?" Charlie inquired, sobering up a little bit.

"Ahh, I can't remember the name, I'd just heard on the radio on the way over there. I don't know, it went something like, _whoa, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, whoa, oh, oh. _Do any of you know it?" She started humming it, but stopped after noticing everyone's confused looks. "No? None of you know that song?"

"Oh, _Radioactive _by Imagine Dragons, right?" Mike suggested. "Yeah, I love that song."

"That's it! That's what it was called! It went like… How does it go, Mike? I actually really like that song."

"Umm, well, I can't sing, like, at all. So brace yourselves. It's like, **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones/Enough to make my systems blow/Welcome to the new age, to the new age/ Welcome to the new age, to the new age/Whoooohwhoa, whoooa, I'm radioactive, radioactive/Whoooohwhoa, whoooa, I'm radioactive, radioactive/I raise my flags, don my clothes/It's a revolution, I suppose/We're painted red to fit right in**…" He stopped, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "What? I said it was going to be bad."

"Bad? That was amazing!" Paige proclaimed, reaching over to pat Mike on the back.

Agreements sounded throughout the circle, with Johnny putting his arm over Mike's shoulder. "Wooo, damn! Levi's got some pipes on him! Ever think of being on Broadway, dude?"

"Yeah, actually, it was a serious dream of mine, until I was about 14."

Briggs looked at him, slightly shocked. "Really?"

"Heh, no." Mike shot the idea down, taking a swig of his drink.

"Ooh, getting better with his lies every day. That should totally be your cover story!" Charlie replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and if this undercover thing doesn't work out, you could always pursue that," Jakes offered.

"Umm, thanks… I guess?"

"My pleasure. Now it's my turn. So, get ready for the story of…. The Isle of Flightless Birds…"

* * *

A/N: So, Isle of Flightless Birds is actually a song, I do not own that, either. Credit goes to the band, Twenty-One Pilots.

I hope you liked this, and please review if you got the time! Seriously, it takes like 2 seconds.


End file.
